The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Ligustrum, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘NCLX1’. This new privet was developed through a breeding program at North Carolina State University, Mills River, N.C. ‘NCLX1’ was selected from a population of seedlings generated by hybridizing Ligustrum×vicaryi (unpatented) with Ligustrum tschonoskii ‘Little Thomas’ (unpatented). The first asexual propagation of ‘NCLX1’ was carried out in July 2010 by rooting stem cuttings at the North Carolina State University, Mountain Horticultural Crops Research Station, Mills River, N.C. and ‘NCLX1’ has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings over a 3-year period. ‘NCLX1’ roots readily from softwood cuttings treated with a basal dip of 2,500-5,000 ppm indole butyric acid (potassium salt) in water. It takes about 4 to 6 weeks for stem cuttings to initiate roots and a well-rooted plant can be produce within 12 to 14 weeks. ‘NCLX1’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.